Our goal is to determine the value of routinely used clinical laboratory tests in diagnosing alcoholism in pregnant women since infants born to alcoholic mother are likely to develop a malformation pattern manifested by growth retardation, neurologic dysfunction and congenital dysmorphology. In 1973, Jones, Smith and colleaques introduced the term "fetal alcohol syndrome", to refer to these birth defects. Examples of these congenital abnormalities, usually craniofacial, are microcephaly, epicanthal folds, short palpebral fessures, maxillary, lip and nasal maldevelopment, deformed ears and skull. These congenital malformations associated with fetal alcohol syndrome are more common than previously thought. Studies have shown that up to 71 percent of infants born to very heavy drinkers (over 10 alcoholic drinks per day) have the fetal alcohol syndrome. Developmental delay or mental deficiency was observed in 89% of infants with fetal alcohol syndrome. Although the maldevelopment may be more closely associated with alcohol exposure during the first trimester, the growth retardation is more related to alcohol ingestion later in pregnancy. The purpose of the study of pregnant and nonpregnant alcoholic and nonalcoholic women will be to determine whether 1) a pregnant woman who is alcoholic can be identified and 2) how early in pregnancy is this possible utilizing quadratic discriminant analysis of commonly ordered blood chemistries. Approximately 80% of data has been collected. However, the incidence of heavy alcohol intake in this population (NHBETH) is quite low (Less than 10%) and another heavier drinking pregnant population may be needed to complete this work.